Traumatized
by Arikashika5985
Summary: What happens when Ikki uploads a thousand videos of Koji freaking out because of bugs? What happens when he announces it to the entire world? Will it help Koji get over his fear of bugs? Or leave him even more terrified of them? What will Ikki and the others do to help? Will Sumilidon ever think of Koji as his Medafighter again? Read to find out


I just got into Medabots and came up with this fanfic. I hope you like it. Enjoy

Ch. 1

Ruined life

Somehow, everyone in the world knew about Koji's fear of bugs. It was like a pledge that would never stop coming back for more victims. Koji would now lock himself in his room away from everyone. Even his Medabot didn't care anymore.

Sumilidon hung out with Karin and Ikki more than him. He just didn't care about Koji anymore. Every time Koji tried going outside his house, he'd get teased about his fear of bugs and bugs would be thrown at him. He never wanted to go anywhere or do anything ever again.

Koji stayed in the far corner of his room. Hugging his legs and burying his face in his arms. Wondering why this is happening to him. He butlers had to bring him his food in his room. He refused to come out of there.

The phone rang, making him jump a little. One of the butlers answered it. Asking who was calling.

"Oh, Lady Karin. I hear you're doing well," said the butler. "Master Koji?" Looks towards the boy in the corner. "He's… he hasn't moved from the corner of the room ever since that one day. He won't even come out of his room, my lady."

Koji wondered why Karin would be calling him. Of all people why call him?

"Uh, Master Koji? Lady Karin would like to talk to you," said his butler. Koji just shook his head, not wanting to talk to anyone no matter who they are.

"Lady Karin, I'm afraid he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now," the butler told her. "Yes, good day, Lady Karin." Hangs up the phone and leaves the room.

Koji remained in that spot all day and all night. He wasn't going to budge for anything or anyone.

Karin went over to Ikki's house to talk to him the next day. It didn't take long for Ikki to come outside when he heard it was her.

"Hi, Karin," Ikki said, blushing.

"Koji hasn't been himself since that day, Ikki," Karin told him.

"Koji?" Ikki asked.

"He hasn't been at school, nor is he wanting to talk to me when I called him yesterday to see if I could do anything to help him."

"That's not like him at all."

"Maybe it was a bad idea for you to post all those videos of him freaking out because of a bug. And telling everyone and handing out fliers of it and…" Erika was cut off.

"Okay I get it already, Erika," Ikki huffed. "I should go delete all those videos then go to Koji's and try to get him back to his old self. I actually miss seeing him around here."

"One problem with the second thing, Ikki," Karin said sheepishly. "He won't let anyone, no matter who they are, into his room where he is. He parents will invite you in but you can't get face to face with him anymore."

"Oh, great," Ikki said as he walked off. The others followed as they entered a library. Ikki got on a computer and got on his account. Deleting all the videos he uploaded of Koji freaking out because of a bug.

"Damn, how many did I upload anyway?" Ikki asked scrolling through the videos and selecting them all.

"Hm… looks like over a thousand," Karin observed, looking at the screen.

"What kind of friend does this to another? Me I guess," Ikki said sounding guilty and regretful. "How can I call myself a friend to him? When I did this to him?"

"You know, even though you're deleting all those videos doesn't mean everyone who has watched them already will forget about it," Erika said softly.

"I know. And asking them to stop what they're doing, probably won't do a thing," Ikki sighed.

"Whatever. He's not a real Medafighter anyway," said Sumilidon. "I can't believe a scaredy cat like him was my Medafighter. Tsk, I'd rather fight alone from now on."

"Sumilidon," Karin gasped.

"You can't be serious," Ikki said with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm dead serious. I don't ever want to see that brat again," Sumilidon told him.

"Now, now. Sumilidon, you sound like me," Medabee said trying to calm him down.

"I don't give a flying fuck," Sumilidon said, walking outside.

"Man, what is with Sumilidon? It's not like him to say all that stuff," Medabee wondered.

Ikki finished going through all the videos he uploaded that ruined Koji's life, after a couple hours. He deleted all of them and stood up. "Now, let's get to Koji's house," he declared.

"I can take you there," Karin offered.

"Oh, thanks, Karin. I don't even know where he lives," Ikki nervously chuckled. They got in Karin's limo as the driver drove off to Koji's house.

"How am I supposed to get him back to normal?" Ikki thought.

…

Please review ^_^


End file.
